Five Worst Days
by Paddywhack
Summary: Five worst days each character has ever experienced. I've done six so far, and I will definitely add more. Almost finished doing Crabbe & Sirius, and have ideas for others.
1. Petunia

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**R&R, please**

* * *

The Five Worst Days of My Life

Petunia

1. Lily packed her bags, and left for Hogwarts. And that was that, my little sister, my best friend, had just packed up and walked away. Professor Dumbledore refused my pleading letter to get into Hogwarts, and that Snape boy had basically told me I was worthless because I was something called a 'muggle'. And now Lily, the one person whom I had always confided in, had just took off and left without a second thought. She had gone to join their lot now, and there would be no room left for me in her life. Even though I kept thinking this, I still had hoped, with all my heart, that when she returned, things would be back to normal again.

2. It was clear the first day of the Christmas holidays that things were not going to go back to the way they used to be. My parents were ecstatic that she had come home for a little while, and they wanted to hear all about the magic she had learnt, and her new friends. She barely talked to me, and when she did, she tried to apologise but I wouldn't have it. This was the path she had chosen, there was no room left for me anymore. I made out that I didn't mind the tiniest little bit, but I always minded. Why should _she _get to be a witch, and not me? What had she done that was so _special_? Life would never be the same again for us.

3. When I received the initiation to Lily and James' wedding, I tossed it aside, assuming that I would never feel the need to go to their pathetic little gathering. However, as the day grew nearer and nearer, I was starting to worry myself a little bit. _Did I want to go to that freak's wedding? _Of course, I kept telling myself that I was being crazy, but I had my doubts. The day of the wedding, I assured myself that I had a million and one other things to do and going to a wedding simply was not one of them. Nevertheless, feeling as though I owed it to my parents, I got all dressed up and I made my way to the wedding. When I arrived, I realised that I was being ridiculous and they were probably laughing at my foolishness. As I turned around to walk away, my fears were realised, "If only Tuney could se me now, eh?" I overheard Lily say as I hid around the corner.

"Too right, Lils. You look beautiful," a male voice I didn't recognise, "A no show then?"

"No. Not that I expected her to come, selfish cow. It would have been nice, though. Oh well, I'm done with her now." I ran straight to my car, not wanting to hear more, drove home, and never looked back. Until now.

4. When I got pregnant before Lily, I was overjoyed. I had finally beaten my sister at something. She could have ten children after me, but nothing would be more special to my parents as their first grandchild. Everyone congratulated me, and I was simply thrilled. But it appeared that I had been wrong. A few months after, Lily got pregnant. My parents were delighted, hoping that there would be yet another little witch or wizard in the family. They seemed prouder of her than they were of me. I was absolutely furious. I was the first one pregnant! I was sure that they would spoil the little brat that Lily had much more than they would ever care for my child. So I made a silent pact with myself that I would make sure that my son or daughter would be as loved as humanly possible.

5. When Vernon told me that Lily had died, I did nothing. I didn't go to her funeral, I didn't put flowers on her grave, I didn't think about her, and I only talked about her if I had to. It may sound awful now, but I was shocked. One weekend, soon after her death, my husband had to go away for a business trip. As soon as he shut the door, I sank to the floor, and I wept. I sobbed until I could sob no more. My sister had been nothing but kind to me over the years, and I just threw it back in her face. All because of one thing, jealously. Jealously had taken over my life, and made me be so cruel to my sister. The last time I told my sister that I loved her was when she was ten years old. She asked me whom I loved most in the world, and I told her, truthfully, that it was her. That was it. She probably grew up all those years thinking that I hated her, but I didn't. I may have been angry with her, jealous of her, some days I felt like I would be happier if she were gone, but I _never _hated her.

* * *

**Please review :) x**


	2. Neville

**Thanks to ProngyWong and RockingouttoPinkFloyd for your reviews :). And, as you requested, I have done Crabbe, but not completely finished it yet, and I will do Lucius. I'm not sure about Goyle, though. I agree with you on the humour, although there isn't any in this one, but there will be in some of my others.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing and no one. :(**

* * *

Neville

1. The day I finally asked my grandmother, "Where's mummy?" and although there were tears in her eyes (and mine too), she sat up straight and proud as she told me the truth about my parents, and that confused me. I promised myself that when I was older, I would be proud of them too, just like my grandmother, but that day, when I was four years old, I didn't have a clue about how brave and honest they were.

2. When I was six, and my Great Uncle Algie pushed me off of the end of the Blackpool pier, I was scared stiff. I thought for sure that I was going to drown. They saved me, using magic, of course. But that just made me feel worse. I thought that I would be a squib for the rest of my life, and I was so upset. My grandmother was extremely disappointed in me, although she tried so hard not to show it. My Uncle Algie didn't care, though. He showed his frustration about the fact that I couldn't seem to be able to produce 'a simple bit of magic'.

3. The first day I went to see my parents at Saint Mungo's was terrifying. I wasn't sure how they would react when they saw me, and my grandmother had warned me that they wouldn't remember me at all. When I entered their department, my mother just stared at me blankly. There was no warmth or any sign of loving in her eyes. They looked cold. My father was just the same, and everyday forward I would visit them as much as I could, and just sit there with them. They will probably never know who I am, or what they did that was so brave, but I would. And that's all that counts. From that day forward, I hated the woman that did this to them. The woman who made my parents cold and distant. That woman was equally as cold, distant and unloving. But this was her choice. That disgusting person was Bellatrix Lestrange. And I will never _ever _forgive her.

4. The moment that Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter came into the ward that I was currently in, the ward that my parents lived in, was possibly the worst of my life. My grandmother made me feel so ashamed when she realised that I hadn't told my friends what happened to my parents. I wasn't ashamed of them, I was proud of them, but I had funny ways of showing it. I just didn't want everybody to know, because I thought that people like Malfoy would tease me for not having any parents, just like he teased Harry. When my mother came out from behind her curtain, I could tell that Harry, Ron and Hermione felt sorry for me. I didn't want them to. I didn't want sympathy; I wanted my parents. I still want them now but I will never have them. And that is incredibly depressing. I had taken to gathering the sweet wrappers and other rubbish that my mother had given me over the years, I had a little collection in a small box under my bed. They were the only 'presents' that I had received from her, and I intended to treasure them.

5. I, and so did everybody around me, believed that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, was dead. And a strong loss of hope and meaning ran through me. All was lost. So this was what Harry meant, when he had asked me to kill the snake, in case he couldn't. And that's when I realised that that was exactly what I had to do, _kill the snake_. And when the sword fell on my head from inside the burning hat, that is exactly what I did. I can't tell you how absolutely relieved I was when Harry Potter whipped off his Invisibility Cloak and revealed that he was actually alive, after all.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this was that good.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Bellatrix

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

Bellatrix

1. The day that Andromeda left home for good was simply awful. I would never, in a million years, have guessed that she would leave her family for that filthy mudblood, Ted. She told me, quite happily, that she wouldn't care if she never saw me again. I was appalled, I mean, I had always thought that she was _different_ from the rest of us. After all, she was the only one who liked Sirius, and we sometimes caught her conversing with muggles and Gryffindor blood traitors. She begged to be in Slytherin, which is exactly why she wasn't put in Gryffindor, because she was too afraid. She told me this in confidence, once, and I had never told a soul. Even though I'd laughed at her at the time and said that I would tell everyone. I teased her for ages after that, and every time Gryffindor, Sirius or something to do with the subject was mentioned, she would tense up and I would smirk at her suggestively while she glared. I never thought she would run away, though, I thought that she would just sit back and take it, like the rest of us. I had always believed that life was like this for everyone; like a prison. I thought that she would stay in this prison with us until the very end, and do whatever she could to please our mother, just like I did, and just like Cissy did. No matter how much we hated it. I was better at hiding my hatred for my prison than Cissy, and I learnt to love what my mother loved, and to delve further and further into the Dark Arts until I could feel nothing at all but obedience for my master. But Andromeda showed me that she could be free. My mother was devastated, of course. And so I promised her that _I _would never leave her, that I alone would be faithful. Because I didn't want to tear our family further apart.

2. Rumours were flying around everywhere, rumours about the Dark Lord, rumours about the Potters, rumours that the war was over. I didn't know whom to believe. I had changed much since my last worst day, I was different now, and I was devoted to the Dark Lord. And I was distraught when he fell. The greatest sorcerer ever to exist had lost his magnificent powers to a _little boy_? A _baby_ boy? The boy's parents were dead, of course. But I couldn't understand how my lord had lost his powers. I had decided that I would dedicate the rest of my life to finding him, to bring him back to power. I tortured the Longbottoms in order to find him. I wanted him to know that I alone had been loyal, I alone had been true to him. I knew that he would one day come back, and when that day came, I would be rewarded above many others. For I went to Azkaban for him, and I knew that when he released me, I would be a further changed woman. I had years to dwell on the past, present and future, and I didn't waste my time. When the Dark Lord returned, I would be ready.

3. I hit him with my Stunning curse, and he fell into the veil. I didn't regret this one tiny little bit, but I hated the way Cissy behaved when she found out. She refused to speak to me for days; I had 'done the unthinkable' in killing a family member. Even if it was the disowned, good-for-nothing Sirius. I never fully understood why Cissy got so angry, after all, hadn't she hated Sirius just like I did? She claimed it was just because even though he was a mucky little blood traitor, he was still our flesh and blood, and she told me, "Now I know that you will stop at nothing to gain power, how am I to know that one day, if the Dark Lord asks you to, you won't kill _me_, or my son, or my husband?"

"I wouldn't! Cissy, you know I wouldn't!" I assured her, "I… I'm sorry for killing Sirius,"

"There's the Bella I know and love," she said to me. Isn't it ironic, that when I am around her, I am constantly acting? _Acting_ like I don't care, acting like I am sorry. Isn't it funny how the Bella she knows and loves, isn't the true Bella at all?

4. My master looked down upon me with a look of utmost disappointment. I had failed to retrieve the prophecy for him, and although it was Lucius' fault, I must now reap my punishment. The pain from the curse was nothing compared to the pain I had felt when I failed to obey simple orders. I had dissatisfied the Dark Lord therefore I had dissatisfied myself.

5. It was a strange time at home, for no one was speaking to each other like they used to, and everybody was cautious. This was because the Dark Lord was currently staying on our premises. I was overjoyed, but Cissy wasn't. She didn't understand how I could love the Dark Lord so much, when he caused so much pain over us. The pain I received when I had failed was little when you contrasted it to the joy I felt when my master rewarded me. We were sitting at the table, discussing plans, and somebody cared to mention that mudblood loving sister of mine, and her equally disturbing daughter. The little brat had married a werewolf, the very werewolf who used to be friends with my Animagus cousin. Others were taunting me, but I did not care much of the embarrassment I felt around them. I cared more for the embarrassment I now felt around the Dark Lord. How awful, for him to know about my appalling family and their disgusting actions. He must have thought I was a joke. Well, I would prove to him that Bellatrix Lestrange was, most definitely not, a joke.

* * *

**She's a little bit in love with Voldemort, isn't she?**

**I kind of like her crazyness, though. I think everyone does, really. Her and Lucius are my fave Death Eaters.**

**Reviews? Any ideas on who else I should do?**


	4. Fudge

**I've done Sirius, and I meant to put him before Fudge, but I can only think of four for Sirius. So, I'm not going to put his on here yet. Any ideas for a fifth one for him? **

**Thanks to RockingouttoPinkFloyd and Jokegirl for your reviews. I might do Fluffy or Fang, that sounds quite interesting, and I think that Slughorn or McGonagall could be quite good as well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. But JKR does. And she rocks :).**

* * *

Fudge

1. I had worked so hard for this, it was everything I had ever wanted. I had put all of my effort, all of my time and most of my life into getting this job. And then Dumbledore was offered it before me. When Dumbledore received an offer for the Minster's job, my world came crashing down around me. All of my hopes, dreams and ambitions had been shattered. Dumbledore declined, of course, claiming that he dedicated himself to Hogwarts. But still, from that day forward, I would always know that Dumbledore would have been much better suited for the job than I was; I was second choice, second resort, I was the left-over, the thing everybody turns to when the best is taken. Dumbledore could take over my job at any moment, and that terrifying thought greatly unnerved me. I was forever wary and cautious, which caused me to constantly owl Dumbledore, asking him for help. I wanted to prove to the world that I was better than Dumbledore, knowing that he was too good a man to tell them otherwise.

2. Everybody was rushing around and all were panic-stricken. There had been a break-out in Azkaban. Ten high security prisoners had escaped. I was convinced that Black had helped them out, and he was recruiting former Death Eaters to help him bring You-Know-Who back to power. I was horrified, as were all those around me. Everything we had worked for, everything we had repaired whilst he was gone, was going to be ruined. _Again. _What on earth would we do now?

3. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned, and I was devastated. I knew that it was now time to step down from my position. I couldn't believe that I had been so blind over the past year, I had refused to believe Dumbledore, and I was convinced that he was trying to take over my position, but he obviously wasn't. He was just trying to help the Wizarding World. Well, I made a bloody good mess up of being the Minister, didn't I? I should never have accepted the damn job in the first place. It was hard work, and I didn't get any thanks. Well, why should I, when I had led the world into danger, terrible danger?

4. Sirius Black was dead. And it was my fault. I couldn't believe it when I found out that he had died fighting for the Order. He was innocent, after all. He had died trying to destroy Death Eaters, and all this time I had believed that he was a terrible killer. I couldn't _listen_, could I? I was so involved in myself, and wrapped up in the Ministry, that I never stopped to think that something that has nothing to do with me could actually be _important._ We never gave Black a trial; we never bothered to hear his side of the story. As far as we were concerned, he was guilty, and no amount of words could disprove that. I felt so guilty for ages. I know that Bellatrix Lestrange actually brought about his death (and I thought he helped her escape from Azkaban!), but I'm pretty sure that I played a crucial part in it.

5. The day I was sacked as the Minister of Magic was one of the saddest of my life. I asked if I could sit in my office for just one last day, and relish my dream. I had been so caught up in being the Minister and all the power I now had, that I never stopped to think about the reality of it all, what I had become. Did I like the person I now was? Most people, certainly Harry Potter, must have thought of me as a fool, a silly old man who is definitely losing the plot. I had led the world into the ultimate peril without even realising it. Maybe I was a fool? Maybe I _am_, still, a fool? All I know is, that last day was agony. I was leaving behind the job I had loved, the job I had always wanted, and that was dreadful news to me. Now, I must leave the world in another's hands, most likely much more capable than mine ever were.

* * *

**I wasn't sure whether to put Fudge on here, as he's quite random. Also, I wasn't sure if he really would feel regret for Sirius' death, as in the 6th book he didn't really seem to care too much. But I put it in there all the same.**

**Lol. Anyway, reviews?**


	5. Draco

****

Draco's quite a random one. I was going to put when his father went to Azkaban, but I didn't actually put it as one of his worst days. But I put a little bit about it in there. A little bit of humour, although admittedly not that funny. Sorry. Lol.

**Disclaimer: Nothing familiar is mine. Which really sucks. **

Draco

1. When I thought I wasn't going to be able to fix the Vanishing Closet, I was frantically going out of my mind. I was so terrified that I would be punished, and I was infuriated and frustrated by the fact that I couldn't seem to follow simple instructions. Everybody else who did things for the Dark Lord seemed fine, perfectly happy, aside from the odd punishment or two, but generally everyone seemed okay. With _seemed_ being the operative word. I never knew how bad things really were with my parents.

2. The first time the Dark Lord punished my parents I was horrified. He did it right in front of me, so that I could watch the pain on their faces and they could watch the shock and hurt on mine. I knew that the image would be etched into my brain for the rest of my life. What a truly horrific thought.

3. That old, calm face was staring at me as if I were discussing simple matters with him such as work, or school. But that wasn't what we were discussing. We were talking about the death of Albus Dumbledore. I was supposed to be the one to kill him, but I think I knew all along that I wouldn't. I was being punished for my father being put in Azkaban. I would never forgive Potter for putting him there. Dumbledore kept me talking, and in some ways, I was grateful. If he hadn't have kept talking to me, and asking me questions, that I am afraid to think that I may have killed him that night. Thankfully, Snape came up and did the job for me. Even though my father resents that. I wish, in some ways, that I could have done it for my father. I wish I could have been brave enough to kill Albus Dumbledore. But I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore would have replied with something stupid, like that I was the brave one. I doubt it. Aunt Bellatrix constantly told me that I wasn't brave, that I would never be brave, unless I could follow the Dark Lord's proper instructions, and do exactly the job he intended me to do. I could never do that.

4. He was looking intently at me with a forgiving face. He didn't need to be the one who was asking me to forgive him because I should be that one. He just wanted me to take pity on him, and stop this awfulness. The first time the Dark Lord made me use an Unforgivable Curse was on Ollivander. It was the Cruciatus Curse, and even if I had told him that I really didn't want to do it, it wouldn't have made much difference. My mother and father urged me to obey the Dark Lord, and Aunt Bella told me that if I did I would be rewarded greatly. I'm still waiting for that reward, it hasn't come yet. And I doubt it ever will. The Dark Lord doesn't reward, he only disciplines. He relishes the punishments more than most. He really is rather strange, don't you think?

5. I'm not being ungrateful or anything, here, but why on earth did that awful Potter save my life? Now I'll have to be civil to him every moment of the bleeding day! Great! Couldn't he have just let me die? Kidding…

* * *

**Yeah. I know Draco wouldn't really be like that, seeing as he was quite civil to HP and that at King's Cross at the end of DH, but still... :)**

**Reviewwwwww please? I'll be really happy :D **

* * *


	6. Voldemort

**Thanks to _RockingouttoPinkFloyd, ProngyWong, attyfan _and silverbirch for your reviews and advice.**

**I wasn't going to do Voldy, because his worst days are pretty much obvious, and I couldn't come up with any good ideas for him, but when I started writing, I found I could write quite a bit about him. I'm not really sure if this is THAT good or not, though.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, nothing is mine. Which is why I'm not rich and famous.**

* * *

Tom Riddle // Lord Voldemort

1. I was nothing, and he was everything. Suddenly, he was the master, and I was the slave. This had never happened before; I had never been so utterly destroyed. It was pain, probably beyond death, because I was weak, weaker than the slightest ghost, but I was still alive. If I were human, I would surely be dead. I was so angry that a mere one year old could thwart me, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time. I was also furious with myself, for not seeing the clever magic. The mudblood mother had sacrificed herself to save the boy when she needn't have died. How silly, what a waste…

2. That awful boy had done it again. He had frustrated me without even trying too hard! I had made too many mistakes, for the boy _must_ be mine! I would do all I could in my power to destroy that child, the child who shouldn't even _exist_ right now! If only I had killed him back in Godric's Hollow. If only that stupid mudblood hadn't have died to save him. I probably would have killed her afterwards, of course, it's always nice to have the whole set. But, if by some mere chance, she had gotten away, I wouldn't have chased after her. After all, one of my most faithful servants wanted her alive, not dead. I made an agreement with myself; the boy would not get away again. And I would have to find some other means of coming back to power, instead of the Philosopher's Stone.

3. Not again! Surely not! I may not have been ruined this time, but my plans had! These plans most certainly did not include Harry Potter running away from me! He was not supposed to be alive! That wicked, wicked boy! He infuriated me so much! Why couldn't he have just _died_? He was being rather silly, if you asked me, because I knew that I would have killed him sooner or later. And so did he, or so I thought.

4. All I needed was to hear that prophecy. Just one teensy little thing I asked of my most dependable Death Eaters. But they couldn't even do that, could they? They couldn't have got the prophecy for me! And Harry Potter escaped, yet again! It didn't matter what punishments I dished out, it didn't matter who died, the only thing that mattered, was the fact that I had not heard the full prophecy, and Harry Potter probably had. One tiny thing he had over me. That tiny thing could ruin everything. And I was 100% sure that Dumbledore knew that.

5. How could this have happened? There I was, magnificently flying, just like the wonderful immortal being I am, and then there Potter was, in the sidecar of that ridiculous motorcycle. His wand did things I have never seen before, things I have never experienced. Lucius' wand was destroyed, not that I cared, of course. The thing I cared most about was the fact that, after my greatest efforts, the boy was _still alive._ This must be changed immediately.

* * *

**Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be. I thought it would have taken longer than that. :)**

**Also, the third one was after GoF, if you were wondering...**

**Reviews? **


End file.
